


【源声】摄氏零度

by zhennuan507



Category: MasiWoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhennuan507/pseuds/zhennuan507
Summary: ABO带球跑
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【源声】摄氏零度

01  
第五年的同学会金钟云还是和以往的每一次一样没有出现，前两次可能还会有女生提起为什么A大金融系排行榜第一名的帅哥没来参加聚会，但毕竟事不过三，现在已无人会在同学会上说起他，仿佛所有人都将他遗忘了一般。

崔始源大学一毕业就出了国，这是他回国后第一次参加这种活动，从他跨进包厢门的那一刻起他就不自觉地在寻找着谁的身影，当班长告诉他他是最后一个到的人时，他心里某个地方一下落了空。

五年了，一直都没有他的任何消息。

表面上的觥筹交错还是掩盖不了人类趋利避害的本质，崔始源从坐下到聚会结束，都没有停止过回答一些近乎调查户口的问题。他几乎比在场的所有人都过得体面，自然就会有人红了眼，一些尖锐的问题向他抛来时他也只是笑笑不说话，还是如当年在学校时一样脾气好。

女孩子们免不了对着五年未见的老同学八卦一番，几个人围着崔始源叽叽喳喳就是一通狂轰滥炸，但无非也就是那些毫无新意的试探罢了。

国外生活怎么样，还行吧。

结婚了吗，没呢。

那有女朋友了吗，也还没呢。

怎么能这么问呢，应该是有契合的Omega了吗，也没有呢。

A大金融系最抢手的Alpha居然一直单身吗，没错哦。

诸如此类的问题崔始源不知道已经回答过多少遍了，他终于在耐心耗尽的前一秒站起身说了一句不好意思我去一下洗手间。

从洗手间回来时门口已经只剩一个班长还在等他了。

“班长。”

“你怎么回去？”

“我住酒店，还在找房子。”

“有什么需要帮忙的就跟我说。”

“那个...我想问一下。”

“你说。”

“金钟云毕业后去哪儿了...”

“这个...没人知道呢，他毕业后就消失了，跟人间蒸发似的。”

“行，谢谢你了班长。”

“谢什么呢，都是同学，你自己回去没问题吗？”

“没问题，你先回去吧。”

跟班长道别之后崔始源站在饭店门口吹了几分钟冷风试图让自己清醒一点，他才回国没几天，这边公司的交接一直没处理好，他也忙着先找个房子住下来，这几天一直跑来跑去的实在让他没什么心思去打听金钟云的事情，刚刚在门口问班长的那句话一说出口他其实就后悔了，希望班长不是个爱说人闲话的人吧，他可不想自己又成为同学们茶余饭后的谈资。

回到酒店洗完澡后崔始源又开始看朋友给的资料想要尽快找到合适的住房，离公司近的话就只能在闹市区找，安静一点的小区上班又太远，他在纸上圈圈画画留下了三套房子准备再做最后的选择。

公司旁的那个小区是去年年初的新楼盘，今年年初才交房，这么算的话这房子不大可能是二手的，再加上小区环境设施他都挺满意，崔始源最后跟朋友说就租这套房子，朋友那边发来一个联系方式让他直接和房东联系就行。

崔始源看了眼手机发现现在已经凌晨一点，只能打消了立刻联系房东的念头。

他躺在床上想了想这些年在国外的日子，别人都说他风光无限，只有他自己知道有多少个深夜他从五年前的梦里惊醒，继而一夜无眠。

崔始源承认自己这么多年不找伴侣是因为那场荒唐得不能再荒唐的阴差阳错的性爱，他到现在都还记得对方身上那股算不上浓烈的橙子味，就像刚炸开气泡的芬达汽水。

崔始源认命地闭上眼睛，他记得第二天早上对方在他完全清醒后，告诉他不用担心什么，因为自己是个普通得不能再普通的Beta男性，不会有什么乱性的风险。

说什么不用担心，这种事太正常不过了，不过就是酒后一时糊涂做了爱。

然后拿着自己的东西破门而出，崔始源觉得他在出门的那一刻是哭了，因为他隐约听见了人类控制不住眼泪落下的吸气声。

也不知道他现在有没有结婚生子组建一个家庭。

不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，崔始源第二天醒来时头还有点疼，洗漱完去楼下餐厅吃了点东西他就直接去了公司。

上面说最迟今天会把交接办好，他也乐得还有一天的清闲日子，想起来还要给房东打电话，看了眼时间九点，这个时间应该起床了吧。

“对不起，您拨打的电话暂时无人接听，请稍后再拨。Sorry……”

是有多能睡。

刚按下挂断键没几秒那边居然回了电话，听起来像是刚跑了步。

“喂，您好。”

“对不起，刚刚没誊出手接电话，请问是哪位？”

“我想看看您在三街的那套房子。”

“没问题，今天下午三点半过来方便吗？”

“方便的。”

“先生贵姓？”

“崔。”

“好的崔先生，那就先这么定了，您有什么事再打我电话就好了，我姓金。”

“好，再见。”

“再见。”

挂了电话后崔始源的右眼皮就一直不停地跳，仿佛在告诉他下午一定不能去和房东见面。

他揉了揉眼皮见还是没有停下来就懒得再想那些他以前从来不信的东西，他只是心里隐约有一种莫名的预感，他觉得下午和这位房东会发生什么不愉快的事。

大概是房子实物自己不满意？或者是房租谈不下来？

也不是什么大事，他甩了甩脑袋就起身去了隔壁会议室办工作交接。

下午三点半崔始源准时出现在了八栋二单元楼下，他朝四周看了看也没见什么给他感觉像是电话里那个声音的主人。

再等等吧。

“抱歉让您久等了，请问是崔先生吗？”

“是...”

崔始源听见声音转过身，在看清楚面前的人是谁时，喉咙就像被扼住一样，发不出一点  
声音。

金钟云下意识地想要后退逃跑，却被崔始源一把抓住了手腕。

“放开...”

“...金钟云？”

一阵沉默。

“带我上去看房子吧。”

金钟云还是不说话，只是转过身带着人往单元楼里走。

房子在四楼，是个两室两厅的小套房，不算大，但该有的都有，崔始源转了一圈觉得还不错。

“房租？”

“6500一个月。”

闹市区热门商圈，新楼盘，这种水平的套房一个月6500对于崔始源来说，真的不算贵。

“那我们现在签合同？”

“改天行吗，我现在要去接孩子放学。”

“...接什么？”

“接我儿子。”

“你结婚了？”

“我要关门了，崔先生。”

崔始源见他拿着钥匙站在门口面无表情地赶他出来，心里无数个问题想要问出口。

“晚上我会联系你的。”

说完头也不回地进了电梯。

崔始源看他完全没有要等自己的意思，赶紧跑了两步在电梯门关上前挤了进去。

又是一阵沉默。

出了单元楼金钟云就往大门口走，走了几步突然听见身后传来了不太大的声音。

“你儿子...多大了？”

“四岁。”

说完就真的没有再回头看崔始源一眼了。

02  
金钟云赶到幼儿园时已经过了放学时间十几分钟，本来私立的幼儿园小孩子就少，这时候金小鱼一个人和老师孤零零地站在门口等他去接放学就显得更加可怜了。

“爸爸！”

一个小团子快速冲向了金钟云。

“抱歉抱歉，爸爸有事耽搁了一下。”

“我还以为爸爸不要我了…”

“瞎说，爸爸怎么可能不要小鱼呢。”

老师见金钟云来了也松了一口气，她对金钟云的印象挺深的，一个单亲爸爸自己带孩子，也不知道是做什么工作的。

“老师辛苦了，小鱼还听话吧？”

“特别听话，您放心吧。”

“小鱼跟老师说再见，我们回家了。”

“老师再见！”

老师笑着说完再见后看着金钟云的背影胡思乱想了几秒钟，她是想不通为什么金钟云人帅多金却早早地变成了单亲爸爸。

回家路上金钟云就发现儿子情绪低落，到家后更是不像往常一样吵着要玩玩具。

“小鱼，跟爸爸说说为什么不高兴。”

“没有不高兴...”

“爸爸都看出来了，哪家的小朋友惹你啦？”

“今天老师让我们画全家福，别的小朋友都是一家三口...”

这是金钟云最怕面对的事情，他不知道该如何跟儿子说他的另一个爸爸是谁，在哪里。

“小鱼...都怪爸爸，其他小朋友有欺负你吗？”

“没有欺负我，他们都对我很好。”

“爸爸过段时间带你去见爹地好吗？”

“要见爹地了吗！”

“嗯，爸爸带你去见他。”

“好诶好诶，爸爸我饿啦！吃饭！”

-  
晚饭过后金小鱼在客厅玩玩具，金钟云见他没什么问题了才拿出手机给崔始源发了消息。

“什么时候有空我们把合同签了。”

“明天下午四点行吗？”

“四点我要去接儿子放学。”

“那五点？”

“我要给儿子做饭...”

“那你带你儿子一起来我请你们吃饭。”

“那就五点吧，我自己来。”

金钟云看了眼地毯上坐着的金小鱼，还是不想太快让崔始源见到他，虽然他知道这对崔始源很不公平。

“好。”

崔始源几乎是把手机扔在了桌子上，他一想到金钟云有个儿子他就没办法平静下来。

四岁的话就是在自己出国的第二年出生的，出国没多久金钟云就结婚了吗，那他把自己当什么了，一时糊涂的发泄工具吗？刚下了他的床就去和别的人结婚了？

崔始源起身去倒了杯水告诉自己这时候需要冷静下来，他强迫自己不去想孩子的亲生母亲，不去想金钟云和他上了床之后又和别人上了床。

糟糕透了，明明只是睡了一觉却惦记了五年的人凭什么转身就去找了别人。

-  
第二天把金小鱼接回家金钟云就让保姆给孩子做好饭等他回家，金小鱼虽然闹了一会儿但还是让他顺利出了门。

金钟云一到饭店就把合同给了崔始源，让他看看还有什么问题。

“你这样我总觉得我签完字你就要跑。”

“不会的...你先看看吧。”

“按季度给房租？”

“嗯。”

“那我先付一年的行吗？”

“你还是先考虑清楚吧，毕竟房租不便宜，万一到时候你不想租了，租金是不会退给你的。”

“没事，我就先付一年的。”

行，金钟云一开始心里那个一满三个月就赶人的小算盘算是崩盘了。

看崔始源签好字金钟云就没有再说一句话了，他不知道该把眼神放在哪里，只好一直盯着自己面前的水杯。

“我叫服务员上菜吧。”

“好。”

金钟云秉着食不言的原则只管埋头吃东西，也不抬头看一眼坐自己对面的人，还好一阵电话铃打破了这份尴尬。

是金钟云专门为家里电话设置的铃声。

“不好意思我接个电话，是我儿子。”

“嗯。”

“喂，怎么了？”

“金先生，小鱼吃完饭就哭着吵着要找你，我怎么哄都不行，您看这怎么办呀…”

“你把电话给他。”

“喂...爸爸，你在哪里呀…”

“爸爸不是说了今晚在外面吃饭吗。”

“呜呜呜…我要爸爸嘛…”

“好好好，你把电话给阿姨爸爸跟阿姨说。”

“金先生...”

“我在林荫大道十字路口那个饭店，你带小鱼过来吧。”

“好的，我现在带他过来...”

“嗯，路上小心点。”

挂了电话的金钟云一瞬间毫无食欲，脑子里全是刚刚电话里金小鱼的哭声。

“抱歉，儿子在家里哭，我得先走了，这顿我请吧。”

“让我看看你儿子吧，我不会把他怎么样的。”

金钟云下意识地想要拒绝，话到嘴边突然想到了什么让他无法说出不字。

“...嗯。”

保姆到的时候两个人也吃得差不多了，金钟云说去结账，让崔始源在大门口等他。

崔始源一出饭店就看见一名年轻女子在哄小孩，他望向小男孩的时候正好和他四目相对，崔始源冲他笑了笑就见他挥舞着小手对着女人在说些什么。

小孩儿脚一挨地就立马向崔始源奔来。

“叔叔抱！”

崔始源在原地愣了愣，没想到自己这么受小孩儿欢迎。

“小鱼，太没礼貌了，跟叔叔道歉。”

是金钟云的声音。

原来是他儿子。

“没事，他好像挺喜欢我的。”

“爸爸！”

“快松开叔叔。”

“小鱼喜欢叔叔！”

金钟云头都大了，金小鱼从来不主动和陌生人说话，怎么才见崔始源第一面就抱着不撒手了。

“小鱼，叫崔叔叔。”

“崔叔叔你好！”

“你叫小鱼吗？”

“我叫金小鱼！”

“小鱼，这位是你妈妈吗？”

金钟云一听见这话就想阻止金小鱼再开口，结果还是晚了。

“不是哦，那个是保姆阿姨，爸爸有时候让她接我放学。”

原来不是妈妈。

“小鱼，我们该回家了，从叔叔身上下来。”

“不嘛不嘛，再和叔叔玩一会儿。”

“叔叔也要回家了，快过来。”

“我不是很急着回去，我送你们回家吧。”

金钟云今天第一次产生了打儿子的想法。

让保姆先下了班，再看看金小鱼那没出息的样子金钟云都说不出什么拒绝的话了，旁边一大一小其乐融融仿佛自己才是多余的那一个。

崔始源把父子俩送到小区门口时金小鱼还是抱着人不放，崔始源只好无奈地笑笑说没想到小鱼这么喜欢自己。

“叔叔去我们家玩嘛！”

“叔叔忙得很，哪有空陪你玩，现在都多晚了，人家叔叔也要休息。”

金小鱼明显一下子就失落了，他嘟着嘴慢吞吞地从崔始源怀里下来，眼里的泪水就快要涌出来了。

“小鱼，男孩子哪有哭哭啼啼的。”

“你别批评他了，小孩子哭一下多正常。”

“叔叔呜呜呜呜...”

“小鱼不哭，叔叔改天来找你玩。”

“爸爸...让叔叔去家里玩嘛…”

金钟云受不了儿子这样哭着跟自己说话，他正在想个什么借口不让崔始源去家里坐坐时，崔始源却开口了。

“不介意我去你家坐坐吧？”

得了，是他输了。

金小鱼一进门就拉着崔始源参观自己的家，崔始源看了一圈发现这屋子完全没有第三个人生活的痕迹，心里的疑惑更甚了。

“你一个人带孩子？”

“嗯。”

“孩子的母亲呢？”

“生了他就去世了。”

“你现在单身？”

“你问题太多了，你先坐会儿吧，我去哄他睡觉。”

金钟云进屋后崔始源就自己在客厅转了一圈，再次确定了金钟云确实是一个人带着儿子生活。

金钟云从房间里出来已经是十分钟以后了。

“抱歉，他平时不这样的。”

“没关系。”

“我就不送你下去了，我不敢放他一个人在屋里。”

“嗯，不过...这个季节有橘子吗？”

“什么？”

“没什么，可能是我的错觉。”

“你路上小心。”

“晚安。”

关上门后金钟云腿一下就软了，他扶着鞋柜在抽屉里胡乱拨了一下，拿出一根抑制剂往自己身体里一扎，几分钟后才渐渐稳住了呼吸。

差点就被发现了。

03  
在崔始源的印象里，金钟云是A大金融系那颗光最亮的星星，他经常从好友那里听说关于他的八卦琐事，说追求他的男男女女不计其数，说他大学四年居然都没有一个暧昧对象，不知道是心里住了个白月光还是眼光太高看不上那些莺莺燕燕。

教授最爱的两个学生一个是金钟云，另一个就是崔始源。所谓一山不容二虎也就如此了，金钟云平时除了上课还会参加各种社交活动，可以说是人际关系网异常庞大，而崔始源正好相反，他四年来只对功课上心，但一个A大校园极其罕见的Alpha身份就让他也受到了同等程度的追捧。

虽然是截然不同两条道上的人，但耐不住教授对他俩喜欢得紧，一抓住机会就让他俩组队参加各种调研和比赛，不过两人的交集也仅限于此了，脱离教授之后就是再普通不过的点头之交。

要不是毕业散伙饭喝醉之后被金钟云送回了家，崔始源觉得自己这辈子可能都不会再和金钟云有任何联系，但他不知道的是，这件事从他喝醉那一刻起，在他的生命里就已经有了一个既定的结果。

因为三天后就要出国的缘故，崔始源当天晚上被灌了很多酒，虽然说他酒量极好但也受不住所有人都来敬他酒，他喝到最后看着像是清醒的实际上已经晕乎乎的了，班长在送走最后几个人后看了看还在门口的崔始源和金钟云，准备再叫最后一辆出租车。

“班长你先走吧，我送他回去。”

“你没问题吗？”

“我今晚可没怎么喝酒。”

“那就麻烦你了啊钟云。”

“不麻烦。”

送走班长后金钟云扶着崔始源在路边等了好一会儿才等来一辆出租车，他总觉得醉酒的人会比平时更重一点，他费了好大的劲才把崔始源塞进后座，结果还是不小心磕到了脑袋，直接把刚刚还昏睡过去的醉鬼磕醒了。

“...嗯？”

“不好意思…你没事吧？”

崔始源想看清楚面前的人是谁，在努力对焦失败后他摇了摇头。

也不知道金钟云哪里知道的崔始源家地址，都没有问一句就直接给司机报了小区的名字，一路上金钟云都没有再开口说一句话，也没有转过头看崔始源一眼，只是盯着车窗外看。

“...金钟云？”

窗户外面的冷风没把金钟云吹得理智一点，倒是把这个醉鬼吹清醒了。

“嗯，马上到你家了。”

“麻烦你了。”

谈什么麻不麻烦，都是心甘情愿。

到崔始源家后金钟云就把人扶进卧室扔在了床上，他看了眼一路上被揉皱的外套，想了想还是给人脱了下来放在一旁的椅子上。

“明天起来你自己收拾吧。”

安静的房间里只听得见两个人的呼吸声。

又睡着了？

金钟云走到床边站了一会儿，见崔始源还是没什么反应，就蹲下戳了戳他的脸。

“皮肤真好。”

好想再摸一摸眼睛。

“鼻子也好挺。”

“真好看。”

崔始源，应该不会再见面了吧。

那就在最后放肆一下，亲亲你好吗。

崔始源一直都能感觉到有人在碰他，但他太想睡觉了就没有理会，直到他闻到一股很淡的夏天果园里刚熟透的橙子的味道。

睁开眼，四目相对。

金钟云条件反射地直起了身子，下一秒头就快要垂到胸口了。

被当场抓住也太丢人了。

他真的一秒钟都不能再待下去了。

“那我先走了，后天一路平安。”

说完就匆忙起身想要朝门外走。

“金钟云。”

还以为有多大的定力呢，结果一个名字就让自己又在原地不动了。

手腕被一只更有力的手握住，紧接着整个人被拉到了崔始源怀里。

金钟云的心脏都快要跳出来了，他甚至不敢看向崔始源正在望着他的双眼。

“看着我。”

“你怎么醒了？”

“你刚刚想干什么？”

金钟云并不打算说一个字，他的呼吸声变得越来越急促，直到觉得自己快要喘不过气时他一把扯住崔始源的衣服吻了上去。

接下来的所有事仿佛都变得理所应当，崔始源又闻到了那股熟悉的橙子味，这味道让他失去了前一秒的理智，只想将身下的人占为己有。

金钟云觉得自己像在做梦，他也不知道崔始源现在是否清醒，是否知道自己在干什么事情。但他真的不想再理会这些事了，就当自己被大奖砸中了吧。

衣服被一件一件褪去，每一处被触碰过的皮肤都变得滚烫，金钟云此时全身都异常敏感，崔始源的手指划过他的小腹时他一个激灵叫出了声。

不敢再对上崔始源的目光，金钟云挣开紧紧握住他侧腰的手然后翻了个身，将头埋入了枕头。

“为什么不敢看我？”

“我不习惯...”

崔始源心情应该不错，也就顺着金钟云的意思去了，他俯下身亲吻着身下人的脖子，舌头一圈一圈地在白嫩的肌肤上打转，又引来一阵颤抖的呻吟声。

这无疑对崔始源是一种催化剂，他一只手抚上金钟云的乳尖一只手捏住他的下巴强迫他转过头与自己交换津液，借着床头微弱的灯光他还能看见金钟云眼角快要包不住的泪水。

肿胀的下体在金钟云身后的私处附近不停地摩擦，似乎是在进行着一种无声的挑逗，崔始源拿过床头柜上一瓶润肤油往手里倒了不少，就向那隐秘之处探去。

“家里没有润滑油，你忍一忍。”

崔始源刚放进第一根手指时他明显感觉到身下的人在发抖，像是在害怕接下来要发生的一切。

“别怕...放松。”

颤抖的幅度减小了一些，但金钟云死死抓住枕头的双手却丝毫没有要松开的意思。

第二根手指进入的时候崔始源刻意在金钟云体内肆意寻找了一下，当食指指腹掠过某一处时，金钟云的腰一下就软了，腰臀的曲线在崔始源眼里更加明显了，手上的速度开始渐渐不太受控制了。

“啊...慢点。”

“是这里吗？”

“...唔！”

“看来是了…”

崔始源开始不断撩拨、按压同一个位置，金钟云只能紧紧咬住下唇不让自己发出更多淫靡的呻吟声。

“别咬自己，我想听你叫出来...”

一阵阵快感袭来，金钟云甚至没有察觉崔始源已经放入了第三根手指，指腹亲吻过的地方还留有余温，崔始源开始不断地在金钟云体内抽送，他看着金钟云松开右手去握自己的分身，心里一点恶趣味又蔓延开来。

“不许自慰，你只能被我操射。”

金钟云现在意识基本不清醒了，哪里听得进崔始源半命令半调情的话语，他右手扶上自己半硬的下体正准备开始做羞耻的事情就被崔始源抓住了。

“说了不许自慰，怎么不听话...”

“难受...”

“乖，一会儿就不难受了。”

身后突然落空了半秒，紧接着就被比刚刚更粗更大的东西填满，金钟云还没来得及反应，就被崔始源一把捞起翻了个身。

“啊...别看！”

“把手拿开...让我看看你。”

“别...”

“为什么？”

“难看...”

“不难看，乖，把手拿开好不好？”

“唔...”

崔始源慢慢拨开金钟云捂住脸的双手，一双斟满春水的眼睛看得崔始源的动作都暂停了一秒。

好看极了。

“明明很好看。”

崔始源俯下身去亲吻被咬的红肿的双唇，身下不断地撞击着金钟云那脆弱的禁密之地，从两人唇缝里溢出的呻吟断断续续却放荡之极。

金钟云泄在崔始源手里时整个人已经摇摇欲坠地挂在崔始源身上了。

“我射在里面好吗？”

“唔。”

金钟云可能什么也没听清。

崔始源最后射在金钟云里面时，突然一股奇怪的力在把他往更深处拉扯，但只是短短的一瞬。

他没有太在意刚刚那一刹那的怪异感，缓缓从金钟云身体里退了出来，看了一眼已经毫无力气昏睡过去的金钟云，吻了吻他的后颈，再从背后将人搂进怀里。

“睡吧。”

04  
第二天金钟云被饿醒已经是十一点了，房门外窸窣的脚步声在提醒着他这个屋子里还有另一个人，而这个人昨晚和他发生了关系。

果然还是做了啊。

他有点费力地坐起身，没想到刚一撑起身子就又倒回了床上，这腰可太痛了吧，而且身下明显有什么东西流了出来。

金钟云不敢细想，越想越觉得丢人，他居然这副模样从崔始源的床上醒来，根本不知道一会儿崔始源进来他该说些什么。

叩叩。

“进...进来。”

“醒了？去洗个澡吧，我给你拿干净的衣服。”

“...好。”

“可能有点大，不过凑合一下吧，浴巾在这里，内裤的话...是新的，可能也会大。”

“知道了你先出去...”

“洗完澡出来吃早饭。”

“嗯。”

接下来是房门被轻轻关上的咔嚓声。

金钟云费了点力才从床上下来，身后的不适感让他昨晚的记忆不断涌上来，他还是不敢相信自己和崔始源睡了，这种感觉太不真实了。

金钟云洗完澡一出房间就看到正在看手机的崔始源，他慢慢挪到餐桌旁坐下后就见崔始源从厨房端来切成块的三明治和一杯咖啡。

“谢谢。”

“我应该做的。”

“嗯…”

“吃完我们谈谈。”

有什么可谈的呢，明天人都不在国内了。

金钟云一瞬间没了食欲，嘴里的东西嚼蜡一般苦涩，他放下餐具喝了口不知道加了多少糖浆的拿铁，皱了皱眉。

“你这是加了多少糖？”

“不好意思，我按我的口味来了…我重新给你做一杯。”

“不用了，来谈谈吧。”

“嗯，昨晚很抱歉，酒精作祟一时犯了糊涂。”

“一时犯糊涂？”

“或者我可以补偿你什么吗？”

“崔始源。”

你把我当MB吗。

（MB：Money Boy。）

“嗯？”

“没什么，昨晚就是一场普通的酒后乱性，你也不用担心我会缠着你不放，更不用担心几年后我会带着孩子来找你，祝你明天一路平安。”

“我不是这个意思...”

“没必要跟我解释了，反正也不会再见了。”

金钟云甚至都没有再看崔始源一眼，拎起放在沙发上的衣服，换好鞋就直接开门走掉了。

崔始源当然看不见背对着他的金钟云眼泪夺眶而出。

崔始源盯着那杯金钟云只喝了一口就觉得甜的拿铁，鬼使神差地拿起来凑到了嘴边。

什么啊，明明还是苦的。

他站起身将桌子上剩下的食物全都扔进了垃圾桶，倒掉咖啡时才发现化不开的糖浆全部沉淀了，就像这杯咖啡的主人说不出口的爱意尽数坠至心底了。

浑浑噩噩在家里收拾了一天的行李，崔始源第二天肿着双眼去了机场，他从未在出国继续深造这件事情上产生过多的怀疑，但他现在却有了一丝的不确定，他突然就不知道这样做到底对不对了。

这种自我怀疑不会持续太久，在崔始源心里最重要的始终不会是风花雪月儿女情长。

他到美国的前几天忙着办理各种手续，一整个白天几乎都是在填表和换乘交通工具中度过，他在这里没有亲人没有朋友，只有一个刚认识的合租的白人小哥，而崔始源并不想与他产生过多的交流，他心里想的是要是这个整天对着他卖弄风骚的白人再对他说一句污言秽语他就马上搬走。

果然是没有一件顺心的事。

他忙起来之后无暇分心去想金钟云的事，开始上课后更是有不知道从哪里冒出来的花花草草想要接近他，他就算毫不搭理也会有不怀好意的Omega想要趁他不注意的时候给他下药，他在高度紧张的状态下过了两周，当学校里的人都明白搞不定他后，他的生活终于走上了正轨。

-  
金钟云那天回家后闭门躺尸了两天才开始收拾东西准备回B市老家，之前早就找好了工作，现在时间充裕，他完全可以在国内慢慢溜达一圈再去上班。

一半是以前真的没什么时间玩，还有一半是想要从低落的情绪中走出来，他也明白人不可能为了爱情要死不活，所以只能够好好地生活。

退房的当天金钟云看着突然空旷的房间，还是忍不住感叹了一下时间过得真快，他拖着箱子正要走的时候余光不小心扫到了垃圾桶旁的纸袋子，那里面是崔始源的衣服。

他有些出神地在原地愣了几秒钟，最终还是走过去把袋子拎走了。

这是最后一件傻事了吧，就当留个纪念。

金钟云花了两周的时间把A市到B市沿途的景点都走了个遍，他途中偶遇年过八旬还精神矍铄的老人，也和差不多年纪的大学生拼车走过了两百公里的沿海公路，他真的有那么几个短暂的瞬间是完全忘记崔始源的，不得不承认，这些时候他是真的觉得生活中没有崔始源也挺好的。

回到家后爸妈都很高兴，好久不见的弟弟也在他回家的第一天晚上偷跑进他的房间钻进他的被窝拉着他聊了一个通宵。

金钟云觉得自己的生活应该是这个样子才对，家人相伴，工作稳定，就是还缺一个能够托付终生的爱人，但他也知道，这很难，他需要等。

如果不是几天后的恶心干呕持续了整整一周不见好转，金钟云会以为只是夏天来了的正常反应，最后母亲实在看不下去了，他才勉强答应去医院检查一下。

门诊的值班医生给金钟云做了检查之后都查不出什么问题，但他妈妈还是不放心，又把人拉去超声科做了个腹部彩超，当医生给他报喜的时候他都没反应过来是在报什么喜。

“恭喜什么？”

“您怀孕了。”

“...别逗我了医生。”

“我仔细看了好几遍，确实没看错。”

“这不可能呀医生，我并不是Omega。”

“...那你跟我来一下。”

市一医院性别分化科的曹医生以为这辈子可能就不会遇到什么特殊的病人了，他今天也是一如既往地在办公室看着八卦杂志，没想到超声科给他送来了一个体质特殊的年轻人。

“我的意思呢就是，你成年后的分化进行得很缓慢，以致于前几年你还有你的家人都以为你分化成了Beta，而实际上你是最近才完全完成了分化，是个Omega。”

“那我...”

“别怕，虽然说确实挺难接受的，但现在对Omega的保护措施已经相当完善了，平时的生活中可以和普通的Beta没什么区别。”

“嗯…”

“这个孩子呢，你打算怎么办？看你的反应，他像是个意外。”

“留下。”

“呃...我本来不该多问，但怀孕期间没有他另一位父亲的气味以及激素影响，你会比较痛苦的。”

“但你也说了，我没有被完全标记，他的气味总有一天会褪去。”

“所以我才说你会比较难熬，没有被完全标记的你会受其他气味影响产生负面情绪，甚至出现狂躁的反应，虽然说我们是不会建议怀孕者选择流产，但你的情况比较特殊，我们会建议你再考虑考虑。”

“不用了，我会生下来的。”

“好的，那你一定要定期来我这里检查。”

“嗯。”

金钟云一出门就看见母亲在走廊的长椅上悄悄地抹眼泪，他走过去拍了拍她的肩，说了句没事，又不是天塌下来了。

“妈妈就是觉得没保护好你...”

“妈，高兴点，你都要有孙子了。”

“...是哪个混蛋的？”

“是我爱的人。”

05  
“他知道吗，这个孩子？”

“我都才知道，他上哪儿知道呢。”

“那你现在什么打算...？”

“我知道你在担心什么，公司那边没办法再去了，我今晚就写辞职信，然后我就回家好好待着，这样总行了吧？”

“我一想到这一年多你要受的苦我就...”

“妈...别哭了，我又不是要...”

“说什么呢！不许说不吉利的话！”

“好好好，走吧回家了，想吃你做的泡菜卷了。”

“你都多久没吃到了？”

“快一年了，不过我自己有做过，就是味道总差一点。”

能看出来金钟云现在心情还不错，仿佛刚刚在医院得知自己是个Omega的事情没有发生，更像是因为知道了自己有个孩子而感到欣慰。

是和那个人的孩子，也不知道是要惩罚他还是要弥补他，在金钟云心里这大概就是自己为以后孤身一人的生活找了一个合适的借口，既然孩子都有了，也不必再勉强自己为了找到一个共度余生的人而白费力气，只要有这个孩子陪着自己就够了吧。

这也算是用另一种方式麻痹自己，假装是崔始源留在自己身边了吧。

早孕反应在前三个月异常明显，几乎整日都逃不掉的恶心乏力，闻到一点荤腥味都能止不住的干呕，金钟云本想干脆躺在床上装死算了，但又想起曺医生说的“你要是一直躺在床上那你等着废掉吧”和那仿佛在威胁他的眼神，他还是皱着眉头下了床，脚一挨地那种头晕目眩的不适感又开始蔓延开来，他从没觉得有这么难熬过。

三个月的时间还不足以让崔始源信息素的味道完全消散，被檀香包裹带来的安全感最多不过维持半年，医生也说虽然有特别研制的信息素仿真剂可以暂时延续Alpha的气味，但是时效短且对使用者的身体伤害巨大，不到万不得已最好别用。如果按照六个月来算的话，那时候已经能够感受到胎动，如果没有崔始源的信息素影响，胎儿极大可能会因为金钟云持续低迷的情绪而在他体内产生剧烈的反抗，那时候金钟云只会更加痛苦。

在闻不到那股檀香气息的前几天金钟云还能靠做别的事情转移自己的注意力，在浑浑噩噩熬过了两周之后他已经越来越像一具毫无灵魂的躯壳，再次到医院复诊时连经历过大风大浪的曺医生都吓了一跳。

“怎么瘦了这么多，你这样胎儿怎么好好长大？”

“我都明白，但我真的好痛苦啊医生...”

“你还能撑住吗？”

“不太能了。”

“但你现在的身体状况已经不允许你打掉...”

“谁说我要打掉孩子了！”

金钟云一瞬间被一句话刺激得猛地站起了身，剧烈的动作牵扯着腹部的神经，肚子里的小家伙一下子就不开心了，一脚朝束缚自己的障碍蹬了过去，疼得金钟云条件反射地蹲了下来。

医生也急了，只能赶紧先把人扶到椅子上坐着，他看出来金钟云的情绪非常不稳定并且相当的暴躁。

“是我会错意了抱歉，你确定要注射仿真剂吗，虽然不会对胎儿产生什么影响，但是很有可能会导致你的身体在今后的发情期对周围Alpha的信息素异常敏感，这对于还没有被完全标记的你来说是非常危险的。”

“嗯，我知道，有什么办法解决吗？”

“那又得用药，是药三分毒的道理你不会不明白吧。”

“什么药？”

“气味阻断剂，你不会受到外界气味的影响，同时你的气味也不会被发现，不过并不是永久的，一段时间就得再注射。”

“你给我仿真剂吧...”

“这个得签合同的，要你完全自愿才行。”

“签吧。”

剩下的三个月时间里金钟云虽然说没有什么明显的不适感，但毕竟仿真剂的气味再还原也无法做到完全一样，半夜被乳房的刺痛疼醒后在漆黑的房间里毫无困意只能睁着眼睛直到天亮。

到后来金钟云甚至整晚整晚地失眠，医生只好适当催眠才能让他勉强安睡短短几个小时，有那么一次连催眠都不起作用，金钟云中途直接被噩梦惊醒，吓得医生也陪着他睁眼到天亮。

离预产期还有一周时金钟云被医生直接安排到了医院里，以防有什么突发情况。

好在最后这一个星期都没出什么问题，小家伙也很顺利地出世了，是个小伙子。

噩梦一般的日子终于结束了。

虽然说曺医生平时嘴毒得要死，经常训得人说不出话，但金钟云知道这完全是在为他着想，出院那天他本来想好好道一下谢，结果一张写着私人号码的纸塞进了金钟云手里。

“你这种病人我可没见过几个，回去之后记得经常联系，我需要更多的产后数据以及你完全分化后的生理数值，别以为出院了就可以不用听见我的声音了。”

金钟云身体恢复得不错但脸色还有点苍白，他笑着接过电话号码然后点了点头说没问题，他其实心里早就把医生当朋友了，有哪个医生会在病人失眠的时候陪着一起不睡觉呢。

他也是出院这一天才知道医生的全名叫曺圭贤。

金钟云一个大男人对照顾小孩一无所知，要不是他母亲在家里帮他完成了大部分工作，指不定家里会乱套成什么样子。本来一开始他还不是很稳定，但儿子实在太可爱，他对着白白嫩嫩的小肉团子根本没空再想别的，不出三个月就没什么负面情绪了。

“最近怎么样？”

“挺好，小鱼太可爱了。”

“我一天要听你说十遍你儿子可爱。”

“真的可爱。”

“十一遍，别忘记三个月补一次阻断剂。”

“知道，昨天刚补了。”

“院里在开发新的阻断剂了，据说可以保持更久，不过我估计也还需要个几年。”

“我无所谓的，一年四次我还行。”

“现在闻不到他的味道你也没问题了？”

“没啥大问题了。”

“要是有机会见到真人我可是不会对他客气的。”

“你可没机会见到。”

“金钟云你知道话不能说太满的道理吗？”

“儿子在闹了，先挂了。”

曺圭贤还没来得及再损一句，听筒里就传来了电话挂断后的滴滴声。

这家伙，屡教不改。

闲来无事的曺医生又开始好奇到底是什么样的男人才能让金钟云为了他俩的孩子做出如此大的牺牲。

也并不是像金钟云说的那样没什么大问题，有时候闻不到那股温暖的檀香味还是会难受会心痒，只不过他现在能忍了，忍一忍就什么都过去了。

06  
四年来金钟云完全不亏待自己和儿子分毫，父母出国后他回到A市用父亲给的一笔钱做投资赚了两套房子后，继续将多余的钱做下一个项目，四年的时间光靠收房租和项目的分红都够他和孩子衣食无忧，父母在那边有自己的公司他完全不用担心，和弟弟一起开了两家咖啡店，他经常没事就会去店里看看，当当甩手掌柜。

靠着定时注射的药物，再加上曺圭贤时不时让他去医院检查，金钟云的生活和一个普通的Beta毫无区别，三街那套房子是去年看着地段和户型都还不错才买下的，今年交了房本来没打算租出去，但朋友说没人住的话今后打扫起来会很费劲，金钟云心道又不用自己打扫，但看朋友一脸真挚，还是答应了把房子交给他帮忙租出去。

他删了所有同学的联系方式，没有去参加任何一次同学聚会，他有自知之明，还带着孩子，觉得没必要再成为往日同学口中谈论的对象。

好像就这样过日子也挺不错的。

三街那套房子他就没想着会租出去，一般在附近上班的人要么是有钱到能直接买房，要么就是下班后要坐两个小时地铁回到二十公里外的出租屋，在这里租房子，完全就不是正常人会干出来的事。

所以当时手机响的时候他正抱着金小鱼往幼儿园跑，以为是什么广告推销，看到朋友的消息说有个租房的才意识到原来是个人傻钱多的冤大头。

但他怎么也没想到是崔始源，他回国了，还到了A市。

那天在家里被追问是不是单身时金钟云就觉得有点呼吸不过来，接下来听崔始源说橘子时他才猛然反应过来他这两天被崔始源的出现搅得心神不宁，完全忘记了上一次注射阻断剂是在三个月前。

原来自己还是个会有反应的Omega啊。

金钟云瘫软在玄关处盯着大门放空，刺耳的铃声在安静的夜晚被无限放大，他这才回过神看到是曺圭贤的来电。

“...喂。”

“白天忘记提醒你补药了，今天没什么事吧？”

“...嗯，没事。”

“发生什么了？”

“都说了没事。”

“再没事我现在就来A市。”

“他回来了，回A市了。”

“小鱼另一个爹？”

“嗯。”

“然后你忘记用药了？”

“他没发现什么。”

“其实我真的要来A市了。”

“不好笑。”

“谁跟你开玩笑，医院让我来的，得研发一种新药，会待一段时间。”

“什么时候来？”

“下个月吧，还得把交接做了。”

“行，来了跟我说。”

“我当时跟你说什么来着，话不要说太满哦。”

“你就别给我添乱了，他一个人就够我折腾了。”

“听你这话，他好像也还惦记着你呢？”

“算了吧，我吃不消。”

“唔，这话你可别说太早了。”

“没事就挂了。”

“我再问你最后一个问题，你现在到底怎么想的，对于那位。”

电话里沉默了好一会儿，久到曺圭贤以为金钟云挂了电话。

“不知道，可能还爱吧，但是没什么期待了，就这样，挂了。”

当晚金钟云失眠了，这是几年来的头一次，凌晨三点去客厅倒了杯酒后到五点他才去了金小鱼的卧室，钻进了小家伙的被窝才有了一丝丝困意。

早上八点金钟云被拽着胳膊说爸爸再不醒我又要迟到了时，他真的有那么一秒是恍惚的，双眼对焦了几秒后他终于回过神来了，不仅头疼，在小床上蜷了一晚全身都疼。

“爸爸为什么睡在我的床上？”

“爸爸不能睡吗？”

“我的床爸爸睡不下，会难受。”

“不难受，昨晚睡得很好。”

“那爸爸下次还陪我睡吗？”

“你要是想爸爸陪你的话，当然可以。”

“快起来啦爸爸，要迟到了！”

“知道了知道了，一会儿开车送你。”

“要开那辆大车车！”

开是不可能开那辆当时金钟云觉得好看一时冲动买的越野车了，金小鱼跟金钟云闹腾了半天最终还是向新玩具妥协了。

接下来一段时间金钟云就见过崔始源一次，还是因为崔始源问他能不能在屋子里养狗时请他吃了顿饭，当时崔始源刚把狗从宠物店接回家，是只白色的博美，叫melo。

-  
金钟云不忙的时候还是会自己去接金小鱼放学，基本上其他家长他都眼熟了，但他今天一到幼儿园门口就瞧见正低头看手机的崔始源。

两人其实隔得挺远，崔始源并没有看向他这边，他也假装没看见，朝大门另一边走去了。

金小鱼一出校门就看见了许久不见的崔叔叔，他完全忘了该来接他的是他爸，直接朝崔始源冲了过去。

“崔叔叔！”

崔始源愣了一下，没想到被朋友叫来帮忙接一下孩子却碰见了金钟云的儿子。

金钟云也没想到金小鱼会先看到崔始源，现在也不可能再装下去了，他只好硬着头皮往崔始源那里走去。

“爸爸！”

“你还知道你有个爸爸呢？”

这时候金钟云才注意到金小鱼身后还有一个小孩。

“小鱼的同学吗？”

“是小鱼的好朋友。”

“你朋友的爸爸妈妈呢？”

“是崔叔叔！”

崔始源什么时候有的孩子...？

“是朋友的孩子，他们今天脱不开身。”

“...嗯。”

“爸爸，可不可以和必密玩一会儿呀？”

“可以玩一会儿，但不能太晚了。”

“好耶——”

两个小孩走在前面，两个大人跟在后面。

“小姑娘叫什么？”

“李必密，叫她必密就好，她有点怕生。”

“他俩关系还挺好。”

“刚刚必密说最喜欢小鱼了。”

“这种小孩子的话，听听就好了。”

“我突然在想我有了孩子会是什么样子。”

“...你应该，应该会是个好父亲吧。”

“大概吧。”

金钟云说不下去了，他觉得要是他告诉崔始源他有孩子的话，崔始源可能会认为他是个疯子。

一起走到了中心广场两个小孩子吵着要吃冰激淋，崔始源让金钟云带着他们在旁边的长椅等他买回来，正好小家伙们也累了。

金钟云一开始并没有感觉到任何不适，直到小鱼在叫他时他觉得声音有点忽远忽近，他才意识到自己全身在发热。

离下一次注射气味阻断剂大概还有一周的时间，金钟云没想到药会提前这么久失效，一旁图谋不轨的人见他一副毫无反抗之力的模样，身边还有两个小孩，看戏似的上前想要把他从椅子上拽起来。

金钟云知道有人想对他做一些过分的举动可他现在没有一丝一毫的力气反抗，两个小家伙在一旁被吓得抱作一团发抖，看见崔始源走过来时才敢一起大叫着崔叔叔。

“放开他。”

“你谁呀？”

“我不想再说第二次。”

男人大概是被崔始源的眼神吓到了，松开金钟云的手就转身走掉了，手上没得逞只能嘴上扳回一城。

“这不还没到手吗就这么护着了。”

崔始源闻到一股熟悉的橘子味，这次他不再怀疑是自己的错觉了，这明显就是信息素的味道，虽然说他很疑惑为什么金钟云会散发出信息素的味道，但他此刻无瑕去追究任何问题，他把人拦腰抱起打算叫个车去医院时就听到怀里传来了金钟云的声音。

“送我去隔离室。”

07  
“情况不是很稳定，可能需要一个Alpha的临时标记，崔先生要一起出来吗，你的气味这时候很干扰他的判断呢。”

“不用了，医生您先出去吧。”

金钟云将自己抱作一团蜷缩在隔离室的单人床上，他不让任何人靠近，崔始源只好站在三米开外小心翼翼地询问他的情况。

“那个...临时标记，我帮你吧。”

金钟云不说话也不看他，崔始源试着往前走了一步也没见金钟云有什么反应。

“金钟云。”崔始源又叫了一声。

“嗯？你别离我这么近...”

崔始源叹了口气，又向前走了两步来到金钟云面前。

“医生说你现在需要临时标记，我说我帮你，这里没别人。”

“我可以先回家。”

“你知道你一出去外面多少人盯着你吗？”

见金钟云又不说话，崔始源有些烦躁，他目光又落在了金钟云刚刚被那个陌生男子拽过的地方。

他左手覆在了同一个位置，在金钟云想要抽回前用力抓住了。

“...放开我。”

“接吻还是咬腺体，你选一个吧。”

“我没答应！”

“我让你选一种，没问你答不答应。”

“崔始源你...！”

“那我帮你选了，接吻吧，气味留得短一些。”

没有等到回答他就将金钟云扯向自己，嘴唇触碰的一瞬间金钟云就想甩开崔始源的手，没想到崔始源的右手大力扣住了他的后脑勺，让他没有丝毫退缩的机会。

“...唔！崔始源...你疯了？！”

崔始源没有理会金钟云的挣扎，离开嘴唇一步步向下试探，轻轻地亲吻他的喉结、侧颈，一阵酥麻让金钟云没忍住叫出了声。

崔始源回过神了，他猛地放开了金钟云起身站到了三米之外，有些不知所措地看着金钟云。

这时候护士敲门进来了。

“嗯…这个味道，看来已经完成临时标记了？”

“嗯。”

“那金先生休息一下就出来吧，您的家人来接您了。”

见护士关上门出去了崔始源才从刚才的话语中捕捉到了不对劲的地方。

“家人？”

“那我先回去了。”

“需要我送你回家吗？”

“不需要，今天麻烦你了。”

“等一下。”

“还有什么事吗？”

“你是Omega。”

“是。”

“你说小鱼今年四岁了。”

“所以呢？”

“我是他另一个爸爸吗？”

金钟云守了五年的秘密终究还是守不住了。

“别想着敷衍过去，你可以想好再告诉我。”

“那我先走了。”

金钟云一出门就看见曺圭贤抱着金小鱼拉着李必密在走廊的横椅上等他，瞧他出来后金小鱼挣开曺圭贤的手就朝他跑来。

“爸爸！”

“没事了，爸爸没事了。”

曺圭贤闻着味道就知道知道事情不妙了，他皱着眉站起身等着金钟云跟他解释，然后金钟云却什么都没说。

这时候隔离室里又出来了一个男人，金钟云身上有他的味道。

不用解释了，曺圭贤什么都懂了。

他把李必密交到崔始源手里，再用一种难以描述的带有一丝挑衅的眼神看向了他。

“你刚刚给他临时标记了？”

“嗯。”

“崔始源？”

“你是？”

“金钟云的追求者咯，现在有点不爽呢。”

崔始源听着他说话的语气也挺不爽。

“不早了，送他回去吧。”

“放心吧，我俩住一起的。”

不远处的金钟云被金小鱼拉着走不开身，他就怕曺圭贤在崔始源面前乱说话造成不必要的误会，看着曺圭贤面带微笑地朝他走来他就知道肯定又没好事。

“别这么紧张。”

“你跟他说什么了？”

“没什么，就说你可是很受欢迎的。”

“倒是不假。”

“还说我俩住一起，你没看见他当时那个脸色，啧啧，恨不得把我吃了。”

“曺圭贤你也疯了吗？”

“嗯？还有谁疯了？崔始源？”

“我回家了。”

“等会儿，这次怎么回事？”

“气味阻断剂提前一周失效了。”

“你明天来我这里一趟我给你看看。”

“嗯。”

“走吧我送你回去，总得装得像一点。”

“你真是个疯子。”

“此地无银三百两罢了。”

曺圭贤把金钟云和金小鱼送到楼下就走了，走之前还再三叮嘱金钟云明天要去他那里检查，金钟云嗯嗯啊啊敷衍了事地答应着完全忽略了曺圭贤最后那句要是对药产生抗体了就得先停一段时间了。

金小鱼一直欲言又止的样子在金钟云眼里有一点好笑，他拉过金小鱼坐在自己的腿上问了小家伙一直以来都特别在意的事。

“小鱼想见妈妈吗？”

“我可以见妈妈吗！”

“可是不是妈妈呢，是另一个爸爸。”

“爹地吗！”

“算是吧。”

“那爹地是要回来和我们住一起了吗？”

“暂时不会，小鱼让爸爸再想想好吗？”

“其实小鱼也没有很想见爹地...”

金钟云一下子就被逗笑了，自己还被一个四岁的小孩迁就着，说出去怎么像话。

把人哄睡着后金钟云到阳台抽了支烟，他其实很少碰这些，一年大概就那么两三次，但今晚实在忍不住了。

崔始源让他好好想想，他想什么呢，横竖金小鱼都是他俩的孩子，再怎么想都不会改变这个事实。

檀香混合着烟草味让金钟云有了短暂的安全感，他拿出手机翻到崔始源的号码，删删减减了好几分钟，最后还是只发了一句“那我们后天晚上见面说吧”。

对方很快就回了个“好”。

第二天见曺圭贤时对方总用一种看傻子的眼神看着他，他还没来得及表达自己的不满就被人拉进了诊疗室做抗体检测。

“结果下午才出，中午一起吃个饭？”

“吃饭可以，别问我乱七八糟的问题。”

“那这饭吃着还有什么意思？”

“嗯？”

“好好好，我不问奇怪的问题。”

”走吧。”

曺圭贤心里打着算盘呢，上了餐桌再问也不迟吧。

金钟云吃饭的时候一言不发，曺圭贤一双大眼睛盯得他后背发麻，他假装没看见继续吃桌上的菜，直到曺圭贤把菜都拨到一边不让金钟云吃。

“你几岁了？金小鱼都比你懂事。”

“我三岁，你给我说说呗。”

“说什么？”

“崔始源知道孩子是他的了吧？”

“那又怎样呢？”

“他没提出要见金小鱼？”

“他见过了。”

“你不打算告诉小鱼吗？”

“再说吧，我约了崔始源明晚谈。”

“他要是有那个意思其实你俩也可以在一起。”

“你不是说见了他要把他大卸八块让他离我十万八千里远吗？”

“靠，那不是开玩笑吗？”

“万一人家对我没意思呢？”

“那我俩凑合过呗。”

“真是谢谢您了。”

“咋还客气起来了。”

“买单去。”

“您可真是我的祖宗。”

下午曺圭贤从报告室出来时脸上没了嬉皮笑脸，紧锁的眉头让等在外面的金钟云心里一凉。

“你过来。”

“怎么说？”

“不太好，你体内已经对这种阻断剂产生抗体了，再用的话时效会越来越短最终会彻底失效。”

“解决办法呢？”

“找一个可靠的Alpha定期给你临时标记，或者永久标记。”

“开玩笑吧。”

“没跟你开玩笑，新药至少还有两年，这两年你不可能一直在隔离室里度过。”

“没有其他办法了？”

“暂时没有了，你好好想想。”

“都叫我好好想想...”

“冷静一点。”

“我很冷静。”

“会有办法的。”

曺圭贤捏了捏金钟云的肩试图让他放松一些，他也知道金钟云心里在纠结什么。

接吻的临时标记大概能维持一周，金钟云得在一周之内决定好要找谁帮忙，但谁又会答应这种无理取闹的要求呢。

第二天金钟云让崔始源晚饭后来自己家里，因为实在不放心让小鱼一个人待着。

“他...也是你的孩子没错。”

“那你当年跟我说你是Beta？”

“后来去医院检查了，由于体质特殊而导致的分化不完全。”

“你什么时候知道自己怀孕的？”

“一个月后吧。”

“痛吗？”

“生的时候不太痛，就是怀着的时候他把我害惨了。”

“金钟云。”

金钟云抬眼看着身旁的人没说话，他在等崔始源的下一句。

“你要和我结婚吗？”

“...什么？”

“我说，你要和我结婚吗？”

理智一瞬间瓦解。

08  
“你要我和你结婚？”

“我希望你和我结婚。”

金钟云下意识地往旁边挪了一下，当他意识到自己在干什么时他好像看见了崔始源眼里一闪而过的失落。

“抱歉...我不是那个意思。”

“是我太唐突了。”

“我不能答应你...”金钟云几乎是脱口而出，但话一出口他就后悔了，他不知道自己还在在意什么，可能是还没完全走出来的过去，亦或者是还没准备好的将来。

“我能经常来看小鱼吗？”

“当然可以，他也是你的孩子。”

“我们这样倒更像离婚了。”崔始源开了个不大不小的玩笑，但似乎对此时尴尬的气氛没有什么缓解的作用。

“小鱼也很喜欢你，你要是想见他了就跟我打电话吧，可能暂时还不能让他不回家过夜，他晚上会哭，而且...我也怕他一下接受不了。”

“嗯，只要你别再像之前那样躲着我就行。”

“不会了...”

“那我回去了，早点休息。”

“嗯。”

“晚安。”

“...晚安。”

崔始源走之后在楼下站了会儿，见八层的某间屋子还亮着光，才拿出手机编辑了一条信息。

“别想太多了，我不想给你太多心理负担，快去睡吧。”

大概过了三分钟，灯熄了。

其实金钟云只是把客厅的灯关了，他一个人在沙发上坐了一个小时，脑子里全是崔始源那句“我希望你和我结婚”，下意识的拒绝完完全全暴露了他内心的胆怯，习惯了一个人带着孩子生活，害怕崔始源的出现会打乱他一切的生活秩序。

固定的临时标记在崔始源说出结婚两个字后金钟云就再也无法说出口，他需要一个可以长期对他进行临时标记的可靠Alpha，他知道崔始源是个很好的人选，但此时他觉得提出这种要求只会让彼此之间的关系变得更尴尬。

所有事情堆积在一起压得金钟云快要喘不过气，不知道自己最后是怎么走进了卧室躺在了床上，睡了糟糕的一觉，第二天还被金小鱼嘟囔了一句“爸爸怎么又来我这里睡啦”。

-  
关于崔始源最近就没好好来公司上班这件事，李赫宰心里是很清楚的，他找崔始源的下属问了问说是经常开会开一半就跑路，早上看见他来了公司下午人就不见了。前阵子崔始源刚回国没几天他就觉得哪里有点不对劲，经常约不到人也就算了，上周让人去帮忙接一下女儿，结果这人全身上下都是另一个人的味道，这还看不出来有鬼他李赫宰就是傻子了。

“我劝你呢，自己老实交代，不然到时候李东海那张嘴，会让你变成骗人骗财的渣男。”

“就五年前那个...”

“那个被你骗上床的？”

“李东海到底跟你说什么了？”

“说你五年前骗了个小男孩，骗上床就出国了，小男孩伤心欲绝...”

“打住。”

“怎么，又见到了？”

“嗯，意料之外。”

“看样子还没有被标记？”

“好像一直在用什么药，今天出了点状况。”

“临时标记？估计是什么气味阻断剂吧，那种药用久了会产生抗体的，他在被永久标记之前大概率会需要一个Alpha对他进行定期的临时标记，你该不会舍得让别人去做吧？”

“他没跟我提这个...”

“你不知道自己去找他？活该找不到对象呢崔始源，李东海说的果然没错，啧啧。”

崔始源没告诉李赫宰他和金钟云有个孩子，不然就真的成了李东海口中骗人的渣男了，他想找个机会跟金钟云提一下临时标记的事，但除了金小鱼他暂时找不到任何见金钟云的理由。

上次的临时标记到周末就会消失，崔始源不知道金钟云会怎么处理，只好告诉金钟云自己想见小鱼了，是真的想见了。

“...现在吗？”

“嗯，我在你家门口了。”

金钟云没想到他已经在门口了，本来想着还没出门的话就直接拒绝掉。

“你等我一下...”

看了看刚发给曺圭贤的消息，金钟云叹了口气，又编辑了一条新的再次发送。

“不用过来了，崔始源来了。”

来不及做任何准备，金钟云一打开门崔始源就闻到了熟悉的橘子味。

“你...”

“进来说吧。”

“小鱼呢？”

“在房间里玩，要进去吗？”

“先不了，你的气味...”

“我待在家里就行。”

“为什么不让我帮你？”

“不想再麻烦你...”

“你明明知道这种事情你一开口我就会答应的。”

金钟云在一旁没有说话，只是攥着衣角的手越来越紧，崔始源看出他在紧张，伸手将他的手轻轻掰开，再握紧。

金钟云这次没有躲。

“你没有固定的伴侣，我也没有，虽然你暂时还不愿意答应和我结婚，但在你答应我之前我都会一直将你当做我认定的人来对待，这些都是我应该做的。”

“我...”

“别急，慢慢说。”

“我不是不愿意找你，我就是...不敢去想象有你的将来，你知道的，我一个人带着小鱼都快要习惯了，你突然出现我真的...没准备好。”

崔始源在心里叹了口气，随即一把把金钟云拉进了自己怀里。

“你不必把未来在心里描绘得过于具体，不过就是多了我一双筷子一口饭，而我想要给你一个完整的家。”

金钟云哭了，崔始源能感觉到胸口的滚烫。

“从现在开始，试着接纳我好吗？”

过了许久，怀里的人才点了点头。

“这次标记得久一点可以吗，我直接咬腺体。”

“嗯。”

“去房间里吧。”

“你先看看小鱼...你来到底是干什么的？”

“...来见小鱼的。”

崔始源敲了敲小鱼房间的门，就听到一声清脆的“爸爸”，门一开就被小团子撞翻在地。

“我觉得你爸爸可禁不住你这么一撞...”

“崔叔叔！”

“小鱼想我了吗？”

“想！崔叔叔天天都来我家玩好不好！”

“这要问你爸爸哦。”

“爸爸会同意的！”

崔始源看了看身旁无奈的金钟云，突然觉得逗一下他也挺好。

“爸爸？”

“...你跟着瞎叫什么。”

“开心点，别皱着眉。”

“知道了。”

“爸爸叔叔陪我拼这个好不好！”

“叔叔和爸爸还有点事，一会儿来和小鱼玩好吗？”

“嗯嗯，要快点哦。”

两人之间的气氛缓和了不少，金钟云甚至还开起了玩笑说崔始源你给我把牙刷干净再来，崔始源以为自己真的被嫌弃了，去洗手间拿了把新牙刷刷了五分钟才出来，一出来就见笑倒在床上的金钟云抱着被子滚作一团。

“你怎么连牙膏都是橘子味的？”

“我喜欢。”

“嗯，我也喜欢。”

“...赶紧的，别废话了。”

害羞的样子也可爱极了。

“可能会有点疼。”

但其实这种程度的疼痛对于金钟云来说真的没什么感觉。

“...没感觉吗？”

“没有，还是生孩子比较痛。”

“抱歉。”

金钟云一下子就笑出了声。

“我在逗你呢崔始源。”

“嗯，就算是在逗我，让你那么疼我还是要道歉。”

“好了好了，去陪小鱼玩，我一会儿过来。”

“我一个人就行，你好好休息。”

除了一点胀痛，金钟云几乎没感觉到什么其他的不适感，但他现在就是想让崔始源单独和金小鱼在一起多待一会儿。

也不知道是因为真的困了还是因为知道那个人在就莫名地觉得安心，金钟云没一会儿就睡着了。

“嘘，小鱼，别吵着你爸爸了。”

“那崔叔叔今晚留下来吗？”

“今晚叔叔不留下来了，你睡着了叔叔就回去。”

“那以后你要经常过来呀，爸爸也很喜欢你的。”

“你爸爸告诉你他很喜欢我吗？”

“我看出来的！”

“今晚想听什么故事？”

“昨天爸爸没讲完的那个小狮子的故事！”

“好哦。”

两个他爱的人，今晚应该都会做个好梦。

09  
金钟云第二天醒得很早，他路过小鱼房间时打开门看了看，床头柜上还摆着昨晚崔始源讲故事用的童话书，书里还夹着一张纸条。

“明晚告诉你爸爸该讲这里了哦。”

傻瓜。

不知道崔始源是什么时候离开的，这种恰到好处的示好让金钟云觉得心上某处被挠了一下，很痒。

客厅还有一张留言，金钟云看完后笑了笑又转身回了房间，将满纸爱意收进衣柜角落一个毫不起眼的盒子里。

接下来的日子两个人并没有更频繁地见面，崔始源一周至少会去金钟云家里一次，一般是周末，每次去都会给金小鱼带新的玩具，金钟云看着金小鱼房间里越来越多有些甚至还没来得及拆封的玩具，终于受不了了。

“崔始源你再给他买玩具就别来了！”

崔始源总算是消停了。

金钟云的空闲时间也多了起来，通过朋友介绍他去A市最大的投资公司挂了个高级顾问的职位，反正在家在办公室他都能工作，老板呢好像也拿他没办法，因为他确实在加入的第一天就为公司带来了2000万的纯利润。

但金钟云不知道的是，公司老板是认识自己的，或许之前没有见过金钟云本人，但他身上的气味李赫宰是再熟悉不过了。

李赫宰决定暂时不告诉崔始源公司挖来了个宝，他要找个机会好好给崔始源一个惊喜。

但李赫宰没想到的是这俩人有个孩子。

他把会议安排在了下午三点半，而幼儿园是四点放学，金钟云接到电话时本来想要直接拒绝，但他犹豫了一会儿还是应了下来。

挂了电话之后他给崔始源发了条消息，说下午有事能不能替他去接一下小鱼。

崔始源当然乐意。

但李赫宰就不乐意了。

“你说你去干啥？”

“比开会重要的事。”

“真不打算告诉我？”

“会告诉你的，现在还不是时候。”

“行，你真是的...算了懒得说你，你现在就走？”

“嗯，怎么？”

“再等会儿，你三点半走吧。”

“我得提前过去。”

“这会儿又不堵车，来得及。”

崔始源呢，看着手机时间跳到三点半就准时离开了办公室，走之前还还呛了李赫宰一句。

“你什么毛病，让我在这儿瞎等二十分钟。”

李赫宰真的憋屈死了，他哪知道金钟云这家伙连一分钟都不舍得提前到，他看着那扇门刚出去了个崔始源，就立马进来了个金钟云。

“来了？”

“嗯。”

“你刚上来看着其他人没？”

“没人。”

李赫宰心道这俩人是真的绝了，这都碰不到。

“没事，你先坐吧。”

金钟云刚坐下就收到崔始源的消息问他接到金小鱼后去哪里，要不要先接到他家里去。

“不用，他身上有钥匙，你带他回家就行。”

金钟云以为会议不会开太久，就没提前买好晚饭的食材，崔始源带着金小鱼回到家里一开冰箱，里面居然只有一盒早上喝剩下的牛奶。

好在小区对面就有超市，一大一小还来得及在金钟云回家之前做好晚饭。

金钟云到家已经六点半了，从公司一路堵回家让他彻底没了给金小鱼做晚饭的心情。

一进家门金小鱼确实如他想象中的那样朝他扑了过来，但他不曾幻想过的另一位故事的主人公，此时正笑着在站在他面前。

“欢迎回家。”

“...你没回去？”

“不知道你什么时候回来，就擅自做了晚饭和小鱼一起等你。”

“...都不知道你还会做饭。”

“快去洗手，菜都要凉了。”

“爸爸快洗手啦，我都饿了！”

金钟云进了洗手间就把门关上了，他盯着镜子里的自己看了几秒钟，都没有发现泪水从眼眶里涌了出来。

门外是金小鱼被崔始源逗得咯咯笑的声音。

崔始源见金钟云洗个手洗了快五分钟了不得不在金小鱼的催促下敲了敲洗手间的门。

“好了吗？”

金钟云一下子回过了神。

“...马上，你先过去吧。”

餐桌上金钟云话也不多，即使他并没有食不言的习惯。

其实崔始源看出来金钟云刚在卫生间哭过，他没有说破，只是又给金小鱼夹了一筷子菜让他多吃点。

晚饭后金小鱼一直吵着要崔始源陪他玩，金钟云凶了他一下他就可劲儿往崔始源背后躲，放狠话说今晚要跟崔叔叔走。

“叔叔陪你玩，别气你爸爸了。”

“别惯着他，越来越无法无天了。”

“我总得练习一下怎么当爸爸，不是吗？”

“...你带他去房间玩，我还有点工作要做。”

脸红了呢，真可爱。

九点半要给金小鱼讲睡前故事，金钟云去厨房热了杯牛奶准备拿过去，刚想敲门就听见崔始源问金小鱼以后想不想吃叔叔做的饭。

敲门的手又放下了。

“想，想一直吃叔叔做的饭。”

“那叔叔和小鱼拉勾，以后有机会就做好吃的给小鱼。”

“好耶！”

“那现在小鱼该睡觉了，叔叔去叫爸爸来给你讲故事。”

“叔叔也一起嘛…”

“好好好，一起。”

金钟云直接推门进去了，差点撞上正要开门的崔始源。

“我热了牛奶。”

“我来吧，别烫着你。”

没等金钟云再开口崔始源久接过了他手中的牛奶放在了床头柜上。

“今晚该讲小王子为什么要离开这个星球啦。”

“让崔叔叔给你讲。”

“爸爸你也来一起听！”

金钟云难得偷一下懒，他整个人都靠在床边，上衣的下摆被微微带起，露出了一小截侧腰，他完全没意识到，自己此刻在崔始源眼里性感得像只猫。

“崔叔叔快讲故事啦！”

要不是金小鱼叫了他一声他可能还真回不过神。

金钟云并没有在认真听崔始源到底说了什么，他只是觉得就这样看着他也是件有意义的事。

“小狐狸送给了他一朵玫瑰...晚安。”

崔始源在金小鱼额头上亲了一下，就拿着杯子准备叫金钟云去睡觉，结果一回头，人已经睡着了。

真的像只猫。

崔始源放下杯子将金钟云从地上抱起来，失重的一瞬间怀里的人还下意识地死死抓住了他的肩。

还是睡着了更可爱。

还没走到房间金钟云就醒了，他有那么一刹那是慌了神的。

“...放我下来吧。”

“换件衣服再睡觉，刚坐在地上了。”

“嗯，那你...”

“等你睡了我就回去。”

“...留下来吧。”

“嗯？”崔始源以为自己听错了。

“今晚留下来吧。”

“原来上次的纸条认真看了吗？”

“嗯，我现在回答你，可以。”

“那我去洗澡，衣服就拜托你帮我准备了。”

“嗯…”

崔始源出去后金钟云在原地站了一会儿才打开衣柜拿出最里面的盒子，里面是一套衣服和一张纸条，纸条上面写着“下次可以让我留下吗？”。

金钟云深吸了一口气仿佛在做很重要的决定，下一秒他将盒子里的衣服拿了出来，是五年前他从崔始源那里穿走的那套。

崔始源从浴室出来看见这套衣服也愣住了，他还没来得及张口问就被金钟云塞了衣服推进浴室。

“衣服穿上！”

穿好衣服再出浴室金钟云人早就不在了。

“你一直没扔...？”

“没。”

“谢谢你。”

“...谢我干嘛。”

“谢谢你还愿意接受我。”

“...睡觉。”

“我去睡沙发。”

“你就...就睡这儿吧。”

“你想清楚了吗？一会儿再后悔就来不及了。”

“...嗯。”

“那么金钟云先生，晚安。”

“晚安。”

好梦。

10  
第二天一早崔始源起床做好了早餐后回到卧室见金钟云还没有要醒的迹象，就去了小鱼卧室叫他起床。金小鱼一睁眼发现不是金钟云还揉了揉眼睛以为自己看错了，两秒后反应过来是崔始源还说了声“崔叔叔早！”。

“嘘，别吵到你爸爸了，他还没醒。”

“爸爸经常赖床，好几次我去幼儿园都迟到了。”

“今天叔叔送你去幼儿园好不好？”

“好诶！”

“一会儿走之前给你爸爸留张纸条。”

“我来写！”

“好好好，先去洗漱吃饭。”

早餐很简单，普通的麦片牛奶和煎蛋三明治，金小鱼却吃得很开心。两个人吃完后崔始源去厨房洗了碗顺便给金钟云留了早餐，金小鱼去客厅拿着笔在便利贴上写上了歪歪扭扭的字。

“爸爸，我们出门啦！”

崔始源收拾完后过来看了一眼，又拿起笔在后面加上了一句“早餐热一下再吃，太凉了伤胃”。他想了想，还是在最后画了一颗爱心。

金钟云十点钟醒过来才意识到自己又睡过头了，当他跑到金小鱼卧室的时候他才反应过来家里没其他人了。

便利贴就贴在水壶上，金钟云拿着手机一边拨崔始源的电话一边准备倒水，当他看见金小鱼费了好大力气才写出来的几个字时，电话刚好接通了。

“......”

金钟云站在原地思考了三秒钟要不要直接挂了电话，虽然他最后也没这么做。

“怎么了？”

“...没怎么，刚没看见字条。”

“嗯，早饭记得热一下再吃，别现在答应我了一会儿又嫌麻烦直接吃冷的。”

“...知道了。”

“那边房子的合同可能要续一下了，看你什么时候有时间我们再签一份续租合同。”

金钟云完全没想过那套房子的事，原来崔始源回国都快要一年了。

“后天吧，不过之前电脑坏了一次我没有之前那份合同的电子版了，你如果还有的话就发我一份吧。”

“那我明天改好发你。”

“嗯。”

其实金钟云有那么一点失落，他以为崔始源会想要和他住一起。

“下午要我去接小鱼吗？”

“不用了，我去吧，早上麻烦你了。”

“怎么突然跟我客气了，我也是小鱼...”

“我还有点事先挂了。”

崔始源在办公室一头雾水，他是真的没想明白刚刚的哪句话让金钟云不开心了。

金钟云其实也没在生崔始源的气，他就是跟自己过不去，他想告诉崔始源能不能别续租了我们一起住，但他没说出口。

崔始源下班后往幼儿园的方向开了几分钟才想起金钟云说的不用去接金小鱼，认命地在高峰期掉了个十五分钟的头回到家已经是七点了。

明天必须要把改好的合同发给金钟云，崔始源饭都来不及吃就坐到电脑前找出去年的租房合同开始了为时两个小时的敲键盘活动。

九点整，崔始源敲下最后一条下划线，电话响了，是金钟云。

“崔始源。”

“嗯？”

“小鱼说想听你讲故事...”

“你不介意我来你家洗澡吧？”

“...不介意。”

“那等我二十分钟。”

“嗯。”

崔始源挂了电话就把刚改好的合同再快速过了一遍，看没有问题又直接打印了两分装在袋子里，再回到卧室从床头柜拿了个东西出门了。

到金钟云家时离九点二十还有两分钟，崔始源在门口做了两次深呼吸才按响了门铃。

意料之内，来开门的是小鱼。

“崔叔叔，你怎么来啦！”

“...叔叔想你了。”

金钟云刚从金小鱼卧室里出来完全没听见刚刚一大一小的对话，他过来抱起金小鱼就往回走，边走还边数落着。

“崔叔叔来了可以好好睡觉了吗？”

崔始源在后面看着金钟云胡说八道起来面色不改，觉得这个人可爱到不行，只想立马冲上去抱个满怀。

但他也不拆穿，他知道金钟云那个性子一旦知道自己的小心思有了破绽，短时间内他就不会再有机会感受这种情人间暧昧的相处方式，至少他觉得是情人之间。

只会崔始源顺理成章地再次在金钟云家住下，他洗完澡出来后见金钟云在客厅看着他进门时随手放在茶几上的信封袋发呆。

好像又不开心了。

“洗好了？”

“嗯。”

“吹了头睡觉吧。”

“信封拆开看看吧。”

“合同？不是明天拿给我吗…”

“今晚弄好了就顺便带了过来。”

“...这么急吗？”

“真的很急，你快拆开看看。”

金钟云的直觉告诉他事情大概没有他想的那么简单，他双手有些颤抖地拿过信封，嘴上不知道念了一句什么，才打开它拿出了里面的东西。

房屋永久租赁合同。

“你改成啥了…？”

“你往下看。”

甲乙双方协定的租赁期限，租金情况如下：  
1.租赁期限为即日起至乙方死亡。  
2.租金为乙方的一辈子。  
3.......

“你...”

“我想说的是，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“我...”

金钟云有点说不出话，他其实想说他愿意，他当然愿意，但他此时的情绪让他有了一瞬间的失语。

“看着我，我手里这枚戒指，你要是愿意的话就替我带上好吗？”

金钟云看着崔始源把一只手摊开，手心是一枚素戒。他右手轻轻碰了一下戒指却仍然不敢拿起它，他怕这份情感过于沉重，他怕他拿不起。

但金钟云真的不想再错过一次了。

戒指套上了崔始源的左手无名指。

“我愿意。”

“再说一遍好吗？”

“我说我愿意，崔始源我真的愿意，我怎么会不愿意呢…”

“把手给我。”

金钟云把左手放在了崔始源的手里，一阵冰凉从无名指处传来。

“想去哪里办婚礼？”

金钟云摇了摇头。

“这样就可以了，崔始源，不需要婚礼，这样就够了。”

“可是我想给你办一场...”

“我只想和你，不想要其他人。”

“好。”

“小鱼也该改口了。”

“终于舍得让他叫我爸爸了吗？”

“还不是因为...”

“因为我，我欠你太多了我都不知道该怎么还。”

“哪有什么欠不欠的，那时候谁也不知道会发生什么，还好你回来了，还好...”

“金钟云。”

“别盯着我，有话就说。”

“我爱你。”

“......”

“我爱你。”

“知道了，别说了。”

“我爱你。”

“...我也爱你。”

“我更爱你。”

“有完没完了崔始源！”

“帮我吹头好吗？”

“你先让我起来。”

“去床上吧。”

说完崔始源直接把金钟云抱回了卧室，再去浴室拿了吹风机。

“头发这么短都没必要吹了。”

“就是想让你给我吹。”

“好了，拿回去放着。”

“你赶紧进被窝，别着凉了。”

“你快去。”

崔始源起身下了床后金钟云就钻进被窝把整个脸都埋了进去，崔始源回来之后怎么叫他都不理。

“再不理我我直接抱了哦。”

一动不动。

崔始源隔着被子把金钟云翻了个面儿。

“你...耍赖。”

“还不出来？”

“...出来就是了。”

“明天一起送小鱼去幼儿园。”

“嗯…”

“起得来吗？”

“你七点半叫我。”

“知道了，睡吧。”

他在金钟云额头印上了轻轻的一个吻。

“晚安。”

第二天金钟云依然没有准时起床，等到金小鱼抓着崔始源冲进他卧室大喊爸爸我又要迟到啦，他才从梦中惊醒。

“亲了你好几下都没把你亲醒。”

“当着孩子面说什么诨话呢你。”

“爸爸快起来啦崔叔叔都做好早饭了！”

“小鱼。”

“怎么啦爸爸！”

“以后不可以叫崔叔叔了。”

“那要叫什么呀…”

“要叫爸爸，知道了吗？”

他是你另一个爸爸呀。

番外：

半年后的那次完全标记崔始源下了很大的决心，要说想不想彻底地拥有金钟云这个人，他怎么可能不想，做梦都想。但他知道，这样的话金钟云会再一次怀孕，他用了三瓶98年的Petrus才从曺圭贤嘴里换来了当年金钟云为金小鱼受下的那些苦，金钟云却从来没和他说过这些。

金钟云说他愿意，只要是崔始源，他都愿意。

那晚金钟云想放开一点，结果可耻的床上情话一说出口他整个人就害羞得直接把头埋进了崔始源的怀里，还不让崔始源笑他。

这么可爱怎么舍得被其他人抢去呢。

失眠的症状虽然说好了很多，但有时候只要崔始源被李赫宰押着去见客户回家稍微晚一点，金钟云都会一直等到他回了家才会睡觉。

“我睡不着。”

“对不起我今后的饭局都推掉...”

然后心里大骂李赫宰这个剥削劳动力的资本主义。

“不去会不会不太好？毕竟你也是个高层。”

“不会，我能搞定。”

事实说明有时候人真的不能立flag。

这一次的早孕反应不像五年前那次一样剧烈，各种症状都减缓了不少，但金钟云近两个月来的食欲确实不怎么样。崔始源换着花样想让金钟云稍微吃上那么一两口，但效果也不尽人意。

“真的不想吃...我看着就有点恶心。”

“吃一口吧，就一口。”

半夜。

“有泡菜吗，想吃。”

凌晨两点，崔始源还能去小区门口的24小时便利店给金钟云买泡菜。

金钟云开心了，但也并没有什么用，崔始源还是看得着吃不着。曺圭贤说前三个月他最好别有什么歪念，要不然到时候孩子保不住了就不是几瓶酒能解决的事了。

崔始源还能怎么办，当然只有忍了。

晚上在客厅抱着金小鱼看电视金钟云都能用脚使劲撩他，他抱着小孩儿只能悄悄瞪回去，但金钟云仗着崔始源不敢动他，不停下来也就算了，反而更起劲儿地逗他。

“要不我今晚去睡客房。”

“崔始源你敢！”

“我真的去了？”

“你去吧。”

“...我不敢。”

“爹地我要跟你睡我们今晚一起睡吧！”

“小鱼乖，爹地改天陪你睡，今晚我陪爸爸睡，他怕黑。”

“哦…好，那爸爸先吧。”

晚上金钟云都不让崔始源抱着他睡，崔始源只好等人睡着了再悄悄从后面搂住金钟云的腰，第二天醒来还死不承认，说明明是你往我怀里使劲钻。

金钟云竟然还当真了。

美国那边的邮件传来时李赫宰头都大了，合作商知道崔始源在美国待了五年，指名要崔始源过去谈这个项目，这事说给崔始源的时候他直接给拒绝了。

“就两天，你去一趟我马上换人谈后续的合作。”

“一天都不行。”

“我欠你个人情。”

“...我考虑一下。”

“晚上给我答复。”

“行。”

崔始源其实也不知道金钟云这种见不着人就睡不着觉的问题有没有好转，他晚上吃饭时试探性地问了一句最近睡眠怎么样，金钟云也说还挺好。

“怎么了？”

“要出个差。”

“去哪儿？”

“...美国。”

“你确定就两天？”

“嗯我那边的合作人想见我，见了我就回来。”

“也太赶了，至少休息一天吧。”

“我怕你晚上...”

“没啥问题了。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“好。”

晚上给李赫宰回电话时对方也说别那么急，在那边住一个晚上又不会掉一块肉。

不过这次时间本来也挺赶，崔始源第二天天还没亮就去了机场，金钟云醒来发现身旁没人还愣了一下。

“三天啊…”

应该没啥问题吧。

白天确实没啥问题，他照常去公司上班，跟李赫宰抱怨了一句下次别让崔始源出差了，除此之外也没有什么大碍。

晚上哄完小鱼睡觉后和崔始源打了个视频通话，见他正要去见客户也就没说几句话就挂了电话。

但还是出问题了，金钟云在床上闭着眼睛清醒了四个小时后实在忍不住了，他溜进金小鱼的房间钻进小家伙的被窝试图让自己有一丝困意但还是失败了。

第二天金小鱼发现他爸难得一次没有睡过头，但是好像有一点不在状态。

“爸爸没睡醒吗？”

“没有，没事，快吃了我送你去幼儿园。”

在公司停车场遇到李赫宰时甚至都没有听到他在叫自己。

“你这是...一夜没睡？”

“嗯？...可能是吧。”

这还得了，李赫宰赶紧叫人来把金钟云送回了家，紧接着又疯狂给崔始源打电话。

“什么事？人已经见完了，别想让我再多待一天，明天起床我就回来。”

“别他妈待了，赶紧改签回来，金钟云昨晚  
一夜没睡。”

“你最好趁这十几个小时好好想想该怎么让我原谅你，挂了。”

李赫宰知道自己完了，他给金钟云发了条消息说晚上李东海去接女儿的时候顺道也把金小鱼接了，让他好好休息。

金钟云怎么可能好好休息得了。

李赫宰不让他上班他回到家也没什么事可做，在家里待到下午竟然生出了一丝困意。

想着晚上也不用去接金小鱼，金钟云干脆直接睡了过去。

等他再次醒过来已经是晚上十一点了，洗了个澡煮了点吃的金钟云看着还有点工作没做完就打开电脑开始算前一天李赫宰传给他的报表。

可能是房子的隔音效果比较好，崔始源回来的时候金钟云都没听见声音。

崔始源一进门就在卧室客厅甚至金小鱼的房间看了一圈，最后在书房看见金钟云还在电脑前忙工作时他一下子就慌了。

“...你。”

“怎么这会儿回来了？不是明天吗？”

“我再晚点回来你是不是要两晚都不睡觉了？”

“我下午...”

“对不起，对不起，我当时就不该把你一个人留在家里。”

“我下午睡了，你再晚一天回来说不定我这毛病就好了。”

崔始源站在他身后一把从背后抱住他，嘴里不停地道着歉。

“你可以不用改的，我明明可以不去出差，我就该直接拒绝李赫宰。”

“总不能一直这样离不开你...”

“又不会怎样。”

“臭死了崔始源，赶紧去洗澡。”

“你快去睡觉。”

“我睡到十一点才醒的。”

“那别忙了，李赫宰这报表周末给他就行了。”

“行了知道了，你快去洗澡不然今晚自己睡沙发。”

十多个小时的飞机崔始源几乎没怎么睡，一方面是当时改签改得急，最近一班航班只剩经济舱，那位置窄到他无法找到一个相对不那么难受的姿势入睡。另一方面他想着金钟云在家里等他他就自责当时为什么要答应李赫宰来出差。

洗完澡回到房间见金钟云在玩着手机，崔始源过去亲了一口他的侧颈就搂着人准备睡觉。

“你先睡。”

“一起睡。”

“我真睡不着。”

“那你让我抱着。”

“你抱着我我还能干什么，睡你的。”

崔始源听完就不乐意了，不但没松手反而抱得更紧，金钟云被他一双手勒得没办法玩手机了才转过头盯着崔始源不说话。

“怎么了？”

“我说你几岁了？”

“今年三岁了。”

“儿子都没这么黏人。”

“儿子呢？”

“现在才发现人不见了？”

“刚急着找你...”

“在李赫宰那儿。”

“那就行...”

“认你这个爹真是便宜你了崔始源。”

“知道了陪我睡觉好不好…”

“行了行了你先放开我去倒杯水。”

“宝贝你别动了…”

“嗯？”

金钟云算是反应过来崔始源这句话是什么意思了，他下意识地往后缩了一下没想到还是躲不过。

“...崔始源。”

“你老在那儿动...不能怪我。”

“意思是怪我？你要是现在敢乱来我就...”

“你去倒水吧。”

崔始源没等他把话说完就松了手，他看了眼身旁的人好像也没什么异常反应，但就是觉得哪里怪怪的。

再次回到房间时崔始源已经翻身睡了，金钟云戳了他一下也没反应。

“睡着了？”

无人回应。

见崔始源没反应干脆又拿起手机开始刷sns，凌晨也刷不出什么新鲜的内容，觉得没什么意思后他又准备去隔壁书房拿一本哈利波特来重温一下。

脚还没挨地金钟云就被人拽住了。

“...你不睡我怎么可能睡得着。”

崔始源撑起身子一只手环过金钟云的腰把人抱住，脑袋还跟着蹭了蹭。

“那我睡吧。”

“给过你机会睡觉了…”

“什么？”

“刚刚让你睡你不睡，现在不许睡了。”

“崔始源你别忘了...”

“我知道，你别提他的名字，天天从我这儿敲诈好酒，这都三个月零十一天了我真的不想忍了。”

“等等...”

“宝贝...我想要你了。”

金钟云本想拒绝，但一想到刚刚崔始源几乎一碰到他就硬了，他又有点不忍心。

“那你让我...在上面，我怕压着肚子里的...”

崔始源直接用一个吻回答了金钟云，他把金钟云抱坐在自己身上，双手牢牢扣住他的腰，金钟云想躲却完全使不上力，只能圈住崔始源的脖子给自己找一个支点。

上衣被脱下扔到了一边，小腹微微隆起已经能看到一丝弧度，崔始源没忍住轻轻摸了一下。

“别摸，痒。”

“好像都能感觉到了。”

“是呀…现在我们做坏事他都知道的。”

“那我不管，知道就知道呗，不做坏事他哪能出来。”

“真是越来越流氓了，也不知道在美国有没有...”

“没有，有些话不可以乱说，小家伙听见了怎么办？”

“那就知道他爹你对不起我，以后你要是欺负我…”

“我怎么会欺负你，你和金小鱼合伙欺负我还差不多。”

“...嘶。”

“怎么了？”

“有点凉。”

“一会儿就不凉了…”

也不等眼前的人回答，崔始源一只手从金钟云身后探入，来到已经有一点湿润的后穴，手指在穴口不停按压着，见金钟云稍微放松了警惕，他一根手指悄悄地滑入了此时正炽热的小穴内。

“...唔！”

“我都没有用润滑油，你湿成这样其实也憋很久了吧…”

“你安静点！”

“还是上次那个地方吧，嗯？”

“慢点...”

“这里吗？”

“嗯…啊。”

“看来是了哦。”

崔始源这一次前戏进行得很慢，他一点点让金钟云适应体内的异物感，也慢慢勾起了他对自己更强烈的渴望。

另一只手在金钟云的后背逡巡，感受到了他因为自己的不断挑逗而细微颤抖的身体。

“这就不行了？”

“不是...你快点...”

“快点干嘛？”

回答他的是紧紧咬住的双唇和一张因为害羞而赤红的脸。

“不说我就不继续了哦…”

原本整个埋入崔始源胸口的脑袋突然一下抬起，崔始源一看见金钟云那双快要被他急哭的眼睛就心软了。

“好了好了，不说就不说，是我过分了。”

明知道自己爱人是个脸皮特别薄的人，但这样也可爱极了。

“还说不会欺负我...”

“我错了，我错了宝贝。”

嘴上虽然说着道歉的话，但手上的动作却完全不是这么回事，崔始源抽出手指的那一瞬间他明显感觉到金钟云在他怀里颤了一下。

“别急...”

崔始源就是停下来拿了个润滑剂的功夫，金钟云就啃上了他的脖子，像个小猫似的。

“身体也没有很害羞嘛…”

“哪来这么多废话…”

“自己坐上来没问题吗？”

“应该没...”

“来试试？”

金钟云动作很慢，再加上太过紧张而忘记了呼吸，整个脸憋得通红。

“喘口气，怎么这时候这么傻了？”

“又不是经常做这种事...”

“那以后我们经常做？”

“你...闭嘴。”

“能自己动吗？”

“能...”

每一次的上下律动都或多或少地触碰到那个隐秘之地，金钟云把动作放到最慢都抵不过一阵阵袭来的快感，嘴里呜呜咽咽着藏不住的呻吟，听得崔始源有些心急。

本想忍住不让金钟云觉得为难，但此时此刻在他的大脑里感性远远大于了理性，他双手托住金钟云的臀部，想更深处顶了去。

今晚最淫靡的呻吟从金钟云嘴里泄出，他抓着崔始源的肩膀，甜吟中带着哭腔，求崔始源慢一点。

“刚刚不是要我快点吗？”  
“我...”又是一记用力的操弄，金钟云想把呻吟憋回去，可崔始源此时此刻已经完全操控了他的身体，让他说不出半句话。

“你什么？”

“我...啊...！”

“要我慢点吗？”

“呜...嗯…”

“真可爱，也不知道小橙听见没。”

“...谁？”

“咱们的宝宝，刚给她起了个名字，就叫小橙吧，橙子味的宝贝。”

“放我下来...”

“我都还没射...怎么会放你下来。”

“...唔！”

金钟云忘了刚刚想要停下来的念头，再次溺死在了快感里。

待余韵过去崔始源才贴在金钟云耳边问了刚刚一直憋在心里的问题。

“他刚刚是不是，动了一下？”

“...都是你！”

“看来我们的动作太大了。”

金钟云又红了眼，他瞪了一眼崔始源翻身就用杯子裹住了自己的身子，头也埋了进去。

“别生气。”

“没有。”

“那你转过来。”

“不。”

“不逗你了。”

“不。”

“有句话一直没对你说。”

“嗯？”

“巷口被欺负的小少爷可怜兮兮地望着我时我就记住你了。”

金钟云转过身了，他有点不可思议的看着崔始源，他没想到崔始源还记得一个顺手帮过的路人。

“我好像也信那套命中注定的说辞了。”

我一直都信啊。

全文完.  
by：遇白


End file.
